


Fates Cruel Twist

by Aerilon452



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt ruminates on the scar left on Vic from their encounter with Tomas Bidarte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fates Cruel Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild spoilers for the book A SERPENTS TOOTH, ANY OTHER NAME, and DRY BONES

FATES CRUEL TWIST:

 

It was one of those rare occasions where the citizens of Absoroka County were behaving themselves. I spent a pleasant evening romping between the sheets with the gorgeous Vic Moretti. She was currently stretched out next to me, in her bed, in her house, with the grey cotton sheet draped haphazardly over her hips. I couldn’t help when my eyes drifted to the scar that took away her ability to have children. Not that she wanted them in the first place. Then my thoughts led to the child she carried; my child. I tried not to think about it, tried not to bring it up with her. Her choice had been taken away from her. Lightly, I traced the scar. It was pale and pink, the freshest she had on her. 

“Walt, stop being weird.” I looked at her, golden eyes staring at me filled with the first edges of sleep. She brought her hand down to cover mine. Her fingers moved back and forth.

“I’m trying not to be.” I replied to her. Vic’s eyes closed as I turned my attention back to the scar. We have a lot of years between our ages, and at one time it bothered me, but she had managed to thaw my frozen heart where no one else had. I didn’t know how she did it but it certainly started that night in Philadelphia. That heated night predicted the tone of the nights we had here. Especially during the Wyoming winter months. 

“Is this gonna be a thing?” Vic’s question drew my gaze away from the scar and to her face. Her eyes pinned me with stare that demanded I reply with more than one word. 

“No,” I answered blindly rubbing at the soft scar. “I just remember seeing you in that hospital bed after Doc told me…” I could still feel the moment the bottom of my stomach drop out listening to Isaac telling me about it. 

“Walt…” I closed my eyes when her hand touched the side of my face. “I was shocked when I was told I was pregnant one second, and in then in the next the baby was gone. Now, I can’t even have any children.” Her voice was sad. I looked at her, her golden eyes shining with tears. 

“I felt the world stop.” I told her. Pulling away from her soft touch, I leaned over her and kissed the scar. Beneath my lips I felt her abdomen quiver. Her hand rested on the back of my head as I kissed her again. We were going to have a child. It still sounded so hard to believe to me. Not impossible, not with how many times we’ve hit the sheets. I just never thought about Vic getting pregnant. A baby. I still couldn’t believe it.

“I still want that fuckers head on a platter.” Vic growled. I could just see that feral lupine snarl as she spoke. She wanted the only one who wanted Bidarte dead. That man killed one of my deputies, tried to kill Vic, and a baby that would never get a chance.

I looked at her, I couldn’t stop from looking at her. She was the most gorgeous woman I’d been fortunate to have at my side since my wife’s death and when we were at work, she was one of the people I trusted to guard my back. Drawn up to her, I kissed her deeply. She draped her arms over my shoulders, her fingers tangling in my hair. I moaned when her nails scoured my scalp. As always Vic left me breathless. 

“I want you to promise something.” Vic said, her eyes locking with mine.

“Alright.” I replied not sure if I would be able to deliver. 

“The moment we catch that fucking bastard, I want five minutes alone with him.” Vic’s voice was hard, filled with the promise of all the pain she would visit upon Tomas Bidarte. I still wasn’t sure, but we had a theory that he was also responsible for the death of Michael, her little brother and my son-in-law.

“Ok.” I nodded. It was the least I could give her. 

“I mean it Walt.” Vic stated.

“I know, and you’ll have it.” I replied very seriously in return. She was going to get every second of those five minutes she wanted. First, we had to find Tomas and get our hands on him. I couldn’t even imagine the amount of punishment she would dish out to that man. Part of me wanted to be in the room with her when she did. My daughter lost her husband. My granddaughter lost her father. Vic lost her baby brother. So much pain had been meted out at the hands of one man.

“You won’t stop me when the time comes?” Vic held my face between her hands.

“Nope.” I turned my head to kiss her palm. Then I made sure to add, “Just leave him alive enough so I can have a go at him. I owe him for that knife he threw at you. I’m think I’m going to break a few of his fingers for that.”

“Just a few fingers?” Vic asked lightly. The light of vengeance in her eyes chased away her tears. 

“Well, there are 206 bones in the human body. The ones you don’t fracture, and or break, I’ll take care of.” I wanted to hurt this man, and severely. 

Vic’s lips curled into a deadly smile, her canines showing. It was a smile I knew all too well and that made me glad I was on her good side. “Would your ingrained sense of justice allow you to brutally beat him as he was tied to a chair?” She asked. 

“For what he took from you, from Cady and Lola, and your family,” I nodded. 

“You forgot to mention about what he took from you.” Vic interrupted. When I said nothing she continued. “He took our baby, Walt.” Her voice shook at those words and my heart lurched upon hearing them. Our baby. It was the first time she’s said them.

I laid back on the bed bringing Vic in against my side. Her arm draped over my stomach and her head resting on my chest. After all these months, knowing she had been pregnant had the power to stop me cold. “He’ll pay for that.” I replied. My hand ran up and down her bare back.

 

THE END


End file.
